Watashi No Kokoro
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: ONESHOOT/ Naruto merelakan Sasuke untuk Hinata.. Tapi apakah Sasuke rela kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya? SasuNaru slight SasuHina.. RnR please?


**Jantung Hatiku**

Ini adalah Oneshoot ketigaku...

Yang penuh dengan typo bertebaran dan gajeness juga abalness...

Hope you like it...

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Watashi No Kokoro: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata bersahabat karib. Mereka selalau saling melengkapi satu sama lain, nyaris tak pernah bertengkar. Dikarenakan usia mereka yang sudah memasuki masa-masa remaja, dan mereka berfikir untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi dan memiliki sifat yang dewasa seperti tidak mementingkan ego masing-masing. Namun ada satu hal yang begitu amat sangat dirahasiakan, yaitu sebuah hubungan cinta yang dijalin oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Walaupun mereka berdua laki-laki, tetapi rasa sayang dan cinta mereka sama seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Malah, mungkin lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Tak ada orang luar yang tahu rahasia ini selain Hinata. Sesungguhnya ia menyukai Sasuke sejak lama, tetapi ia selalu mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Tak ada niatan untuk merusak ataupun menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua, Hinata hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya ini bahagia meski dengan jalan yang seperti ini. Ia selalu menjaga perasaan Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke, selalu membantu mereka berdua untuk bersama. Hubungan itu telah berlangsung selama 3 tahun terakhir. Cukup lama untuk seukuran orang-orang pacaran. Mereka pernah berfikir, bagaimana jika nanti sudah memasuki tahap-tahap untuk berkeluarga, apa akan tetap seperti ini? Tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak lazim. Ketika pada saatnya, orang tua Sasuke memintanya untuk segera menikah.

Disebuah rumah yang besar nan mewah, yaitu kediaman keluarga Uchiha, berkumpulah ke-4 anggota keluarga. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tepatnya diruang keluarga mereka ber-4 berkumpul, jarang-jarang mereka dapat berkumpul seperti sekarang ini. Dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Waktu menunjukan jam 8 malam. Terlihat mereka berbincang-bincang dengan sedikit tawaan dan candaan untuk melepas suasana yang dingin, duduk di sofa empuk beraksen mewah berwarna cream lembut. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kekonyolannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Mikoto beralih topik pembicaraan karena sedari tadi sesuatu yang bergelut di fikirannya serasa ingin ia lontarkan. Mikoto yang sedang memeluk bantal penghias sofa berbentuk segi empat dan berenda yang duduk di samping suami tercintanya bertanya pada Sasuke, "Anakku, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasih pada orang tuamu ini?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget akibat mendengar pertanyaan ibu yang sedang meminum secangkir teh kecil menjadi sedikit tersedak. Lalu ia menyudahi minumnya sembari tetap memegang cangkir diatas pahanya. Ia menjawab dengan ling lung, "Eeee... A-aku sebenarnya..."

Tiba-tiba perkataanya terhenti oleh Itachi yang langsung memotong, "Halahh... Paling juga dia tidak memiliki kekasih bu..."

Merasa diejek Sasuke langsung berkata, "Enak saja kau bicara baka aniki!"

"Sudah, tak perlu bertengkar... Ayah yakin, kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?" Fugaku duduk dengan tangan merangkul pundak istrinya dan kaki kanan yang disila pada kaki kirinya.

"Ayolah... Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

Sasuke semakin gugup, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Itachi yang melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke seolah mencari dan menyusung berbagai kata bicara. "Tidak mungkin kau memiliki kekasih, kau 'kan dingin pada perempuan... Kecuali pada Hinata.."

Sasuke terhenyak, wajah memanas. Bisa-bisanya Itachi berkata begitu. Mikoto terheran, "Siapa itu Hinata?"

"I-itu.. Di-dia..."

"Tuh 'kan dia tambah gugup! Haha... Jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu ya? Hayoo mengaku sajalah baka otouto.." Itachi menjitak kecil kepala Sasuke..

"Kau... Grrrr.." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan kesal.

Fugaku memberi tawaran kepada Sasuke, "Kalau begitu bawa dia kemari lusa nanti ya..."

"A-apa? Lu-lusa?" Sasuke terbelalak. Itachi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh adiknya itu.

"Hahaha! Kau kenapa? Tidak berani?" Itachi terus saja mengejek adiknya ini.

Sasuke yang kesal langsung berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu! Akan ku bawa dia kemari!" Penuh penegasan dan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya barusan. Itachi langsung terdiam, ia fikir jangan-jangan Sasuke memang benar kekasih Hinata. Sasuke langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_Sial! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berkata begitu? Ugh... Dasar bodoh.._

Sasuke memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Itachi terus memandang ke arah Sasuke. Mikoto juga melihat, "Kau kenapa nak? Kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak... Aku pergi kekamar dulu.." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil kedua tangan menyangga kepala menggantikan bantal dan menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih itu. Fikirannya masih saja terganggu oleh kata-katanya sendiri yang baru beberapa menit ia lontarkan pada kedua orang tuanya juga kakaknya. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pun tidak ada, ditambah lagi Itachi yang selalu memojokkan dirinya. Sehingga akhirnya ia bersedia memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Sungguh lelucon yang membuatnya muak. Dia harus berkata apa pada Naruto nanti? Tidak terfikirkan apapun untuk mengakuinya pada Naruto. Ia takut kalau nanti Naruto akan kecewa dan meninggalkannya. Dia berfikir sejenak tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menggagalkan ini semua. Tetapi tidak ada ujungnya juga, ia berasumsi 'tidak apalah, lagipula hanya memperkenalkannya saja pada keluarga, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa'.

# # #

Keesokan harinya. Mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali di tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi untuk bermain bersama. Tempat yang sejuk, diatas bukit yang tidak terlalu besar, terdapat satu pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak dan lambaian angin nan damai, juga rumput lembut berwarna hijau muda. Meletakkan sebuah kain segi empat yang lumayan besar bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih di bawah pohon diatas rumput segar itu. Mereka duduk-duduk bersantai seperti biasa, dan dihidangkan beberapa cemilan bawaan Hinata yang lumayan jago memasak dan membuat kue-kue. Sasuke dan Naruto begitu sangat menyukai buatan Hinata ini, selain enak bentuknya pun menarik sehingga perut-perut mereka selalu kelihatan lapar minta diisi. Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi tiduran dengan kedua tangan menyangga belakang kepala menggantikan bantal dan kaki yang menekuk keatas. Sasuke duduk menyender pada pohon Sakura yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Sedangkan Hinata duduk ala perempuan manis pada umumnya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah-tingkah dua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke terlihat gelisah, dilihat dari cara duduknya yang sepertinya tak nyaman. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang bingung, ia ingin mengatakan soal semalam pada mereka tapi ia takut kekasihnya akan terluka mendengarnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa teme?"

"A-aku.. Errr.." Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Naruto bangkit duduk bersila menghadap Sasuke, sungguh manis. "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah pada kami..."

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini.. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku dobe.."

"Apa itu teme?"

"Kau janji untuk tidak marah padaku..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah.. Tenang saja teme..."

Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata yang balik menatapnya juga penasaran. "Aku disuruh orang tuaku untuk memperkenalkan kekasih pada mereka lusa nanti... Dan perempuan itu adalah Hinata..."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdeta keras, dan Hinata yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto sedikit gemetar.

"Mereka terus memaksaku dan Itachi yang selalu memojokanku..."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang... Mencoba menenangkan hatinya, "Hhhhh... Tidak apa-apa Sasuke..."

"Na-naruto.." Hinata memasang wajah sedih pada Naruto.

"Hanya memperkenalkan saja bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hinata, apa kau bersedia melakukannya untuk kedua orang tuaku?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu. Ia takut Naruto menjadi sakit hati. Tetapi Naruto memberikan persetujuan pada mereka. Naruto tidak berat hati. Ia mencoba sabar, memang menjalin hubungan seperti ini pasti akan ada rintangannya. Sasuke tidak ingin hanya Hinata yang dibawa, tapi Naruto juga ikut. Naruto pun akhirnya mau mengikuti skenario yang di buat Sasuke ini.

# # #

Hari yang telah ditentukan untuk pertemuan perkenalan Hinata pada orang tua Sasuke.

Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke. Pergi ke taman belakang rumah, dan menghampiri sebuah gazebo indah. Ternyata Fugaku dan Mikoto telah menunggu mereka disana. Mereka bertiga terlihat canggung. Dan sesampainya disana mereka duduk. Seorang pembantu yang memakai pakaian layaknya maid menyuguhkan 5 buah gelas kristal berisikan air jeruk. Naruto yang melihatnya meneguk ludah, tak tahan segera ingin meminumnya. Fugaku membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi siapa namamu nak?"

Hinata menjawab dengan lugu, "Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Oh.. Jadi kau keturunan keluarga Hyuuga ya?" Fugaku tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya yang terpampang di wajahnya. Mikoto bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

Sasuke langsung menjawab, "Tiga tahun.." Sasuke kelepasan bicara, padahal itu 'kan lamanya ia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum menyaksikan.

"Wahh sudah lama sekali ya..." Fugaku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Mikoto memiliki ide, "Bagaimana kalau dalam waktu dekat ini kalian sesegera mungkin menggelar sebuah pernikahan? Ibu yakin Hinata itu orang yang baik-baik, marga Hyuuga tingkat derajat dan kebaikannya juga dari kalangan baik-baik bukan? Lagipula ibu ingin memomong bayi dari pernikahan Sasuke~~.. Kalau dari Itachi 'kan sudah memiliki satu anak, dan tinggal kau saja Sasuke..."

Perut Naruto mencelos tak karuan. Kembali, hatinya terasa tertusuk duri mendengar lontaran Mikoto. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ta-tapi 'kan ibu..."

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh Fugaku, "Sudahlah Sasuke, turuti saja kemauan ibumu ini... Lagipula pria seumurmu sudah pantas untuk kepelaminan dan memiliki keturunan.."

Keringat dingin mengucur di kening Hinata. Walaupun ia mencintai Sasuke, ia juga menyayangi Naruto. Ia tidak ingin melukai Naruto. "A-aku..."

"Kalau begitu 2 minggu lagi kita akan menggelar pernikahannya.. Dan besok kami akan mengunjungi keluargamu Hinata..." Kata Fugaku dengan antusias. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, ia juga ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tua yang amat ia cintai itu. Naruto pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa sampai pertemuan itu telah selesai.

Sasuke dan Naruto bicara empat mata di tempat biasa tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke untuk berdua saja dengannya. Naruto menahan rasa sedihnya lagi kali ini, ia merasa kalau ialah yang harus mengalah dalam hal rumit ini. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dengan tatapan serius dari pihak Naruto sedangkan Sasuke cemas.

"Sasuke... Menikahlah dengan Hinata..."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar sempurna... "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Menikahlah dengan Hinata..." Tutur Naruto tanpa senyuman.

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Tentu bisa!" Naruto langsung menjawab dengan tegas. "Kau harus menikah dengannya... Kau tahu 'kan? Bahwa Hinata mencintaimu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "Lalu apa?"

"Bahagiakanlah dia..."

"Tapi Naruto... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." Wajah Sasuke kini memelas.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Sasuke.. Aku yakin... Kalaupun kau bersamaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan asli untukmu! Sedangkan Hinata, dia seorang wanita dan tentunya dapat memberikan keturunan untukmu dan keluargamu! Mereka pasti akan senang..."

"Aku tidak memandangmu dari segitu itu Naruto!" Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ya! Hanya kau yang berasumsi begitu... Tapi keluargamu? Tidak 'kan? Mereka ingin anaknya normal Sasuke, bukankah kau ingin membahagiakan mereka?"

Secara perlahan genggamannya mengendur. "Na-naruto..."

"Bahagiakanlah dia... Dengan begitu, secara tidak langsung kau akan membahagiakanku juga... Karena Hinata adalah sosok orang yang berarti dalam hidupku begitu juga dirimu Sasuke... Aku rela, aku rela melepasmu untuknya agar kau dapat bahagia bersamanya karena aku sangat mencintaimu..." Air mata Naruto menetes dari mata indahnya. Tersenyum dengan terbalut kesedihan. Sasuke yang melihat tidak tega...

"Aku ingin bersamamu Naruto... Bukan dengan yang lain..."

"Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu Sasuke.. Tenang saja..." Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke berusaha membingkai wajah Naruto dan mengecupnya sekilas. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Tangisnya memecah dan ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang selama ini terus memeluknya hangat. Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Sasuke berteriak memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya barang sedikitpun. Ia tetap berlari hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi keberadaannya.

# # #

Keluarga Hyuuga telah mempersetujui pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke akan mengikat janji dengan Hinata. Satu persatu rangkaian upacara pernikahan telah diselenggarakan. Nampak Naruto yang tengah menyaksikan, menahan rasa sedihnya yang sangat begitu mendalam. Melepas Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya. Sasuke dan Hinata telah sah menjadi suami istri. Melakukan bulan madu tanpa Naruto tahu apa yang mereka perbuat disana. Naruto ikhlas dan merelakan semuanya. Biarkanlah mereka berdua, orang yang ia sayangi bahagia tanpa dirinya.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Hinata mengandung anak dari benih Sasuke. Betapa senangnya Keluarga Uchiha. Naruto hanya dapat melihat dari jauh kebahagiaan mereka. Ia menghindari Sasuke yang terus selalu mendekatinya, ia merasa sangat berdosa jika sedikit saja ia menyentuh Sasuke. Takut, jika Sasuke mendekatinya lagi Naruto akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Ironis.

.

.

7 bulan telah mengandung. Perut Hinata semakin lama semakin membesar Belaian tangan Sasuke selalu berada bersama Hinata. Sebentar lagi, keturunan Uchiha berikutnya akan lahir. Keturunan yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu keluarga, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke senang. Dia akan menjadi ayah dari hasil hubungannya dengan Hinata. Tak sadar, ia lupa akan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia selalu gelisah memikirkan Sasuke. Tetapi ia juga senang melihat senyuman bahagian Hinata.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian, tepat di tengah malam. Hinata tengah tidur bersama Sasuke. Terasa ada yang aneh diperutnya, terasa mulas. Hinata membuka matanya, meringis kesakitan. Dengan nada suara berat, ia membangunkan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke.. Bangun.."

"Nghhh..." Sasuke berusaha membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Sedikit mengusap-usap matanya, ia terbangun juga. "Ada apa Hina?"

"Perutku sakit sekali..."

Sasuke langsung berusaha bangun dengan total. Naluri ke-ayah-annya muncul. Ia tahu kalau Hinata akan melahirkan. Ia membangunkan orang tuanya, dan Itachi. Mereka semua bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Bulir-bulir keringat Hinata muncul, menahan rasa sakit dan mulas dari dalam perutnya.

Sesampainya, ia buru-buru dibawa keruangan bersalin. Hanya Sasuke yang diizinkan masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi beserta istri juga anaknya menunggu diluar ruangan. Prosesi persalinan telah dilaksanakan. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang meringis kesakitan mengeluarkan bayi dalam kandungan. Darah tercecer dimana-mana, membuat Sasuke sedikit mual dan merasa jijik. Namun ia harus menahan semua itu. Cukup lama mengeluarkan sang bayi. Akhirnya selesai juga prosesnya. Terdengar rengekan sang bayi dengan terbalutkan darah pekat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oeee.. Oeee..."

Hinata mengatur nafasnya dengan intens. Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum gembira. Persalinan sukses dilakasanakan, tanpa hambatan. Bayi itu kini telah bersih, Sasuke menggendong anaknya dengan senang hati. Membelai dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Kulitnya putih seperti Sasuke dan Hinata, matanya hitam legam bagaikan malam kelam. Ia membawanya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Betapa senangnya Mikoto, langsung saja ia menggendong anak itu. Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang. Ia berfikir sejenak. Naruto! Tak sadar ia telah melupakan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa lebih mementingkan Hinata dibandingkan Naruto. ia menghubungi Naruto melalui ponsel. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara ponsel yang cukup keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Dengan berat ia mengangkat telfon.

"Hmmm.. Ada apa?" Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

"Dobe ini aku Sasuke.. Pergilah ke rumah sakit umum Konoha sekarang! Hinata sudah melahirkan.

Naruto kaget dan tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuknya hilang. Sesegera mungkin ia pergi menuju rumah sakit, tak lupa mematikan telfonnya.

Naruto telah sampai. Terdengar suara kegembiraan dari mereka. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Anakmu tampan.." Naruto tersenyum melihat bayi yang sedang tertidur di pelukan Mikoto.

"Kita lebih baik memberi namanya Uchiha Mutsuki..." Mikoto memberi saran.

Fugaku menyetujuinya, "Ya.. Itu bagus.. Mulai sekarang nama cucu kita yang baru adalah Uchiha Mutsuki.."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto memberikan selamat pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata membalas dengan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' serta meminta maaf telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Naruto tidak menganggap Hinata merebut, melainkan takdir yang telah ditentukan Tuhan kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap sendu dan merasa miris didalam hatinya.

# # #

Keesokan harinya...

Dokter Kabuto meyuruh suster untuk memanggil keluarga Uchiha tak terkecuali Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan berat hati, Kabuto memberitahu sesuatu hal yang mampu membuat mereka semua tercengang.

"Hinata mengalami gangguan pada jantungnya akibat melahirkan.. Ternyata, jantungnya menjadi semakin melemah setelah melahirkan semalam dan keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dia harus melakukan pencangkokan jantung dalam waktu dekat ini, atau kalau tidak dia akan meninggal..."

Semua terkejut dan tubuh menjadi sangat lemas. Sasuke langsung pergi keluar ruangan dan berlari menuju ruangan Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Fugaku dan Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata saja, mereka yang akan mencari sang relawan untuk Hinata. Sungguh sangat disayangkan kalau Hinata meninggal begitu saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Sasuke mendapatkan berita, kalau relawan yang bersedia mencangkokan jantungnya telah ditemukan. Sasuke merasa senang dan hatinya terasa lega. Tetapi, siapa yang menjadi relawan? Beberapa jam lagi, proses pencangkokan akan dilakukan diruangan operasi. Hinata yang baru saja melahirkan harus melakukan operasi demi keselamatan hidupnya. Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi tanpa anak istrinya hadir menunggu di luar ruangan. Ternyata sang relawan belum hadir. Dari kejauhan tampak dokter Kabuto datang beserta relawan. Samar-samar terlihat, dan semakin dekat semakin nyata keberadaannya. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna..

_Naruto? Tidak mungkin!_

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang hendak masuk bersama Kabuto, "Naruto kau..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu. "Ya.. Aku yang menjadi relawan itu Sasuke..."

"A-APA? Jangan Naruto! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Kalau aku tak melakukannya, Hinata akan meninggal! Siapa yang akan membesarkan anakmu nanti?"

"Kau sudah terlalu menanggung beban untukku dan Hinata, Naruto! Kau akan meninggal!"

"Aku tidak keberatan Sasuke... Demi Hinata dan kebahagiaanmu, aku rela melakukan itu semua..."

"Tidak Naruto... Jangan lakukan itu.." Sasuke memohon.

Kabuto yang melihat berkata, "Dimohon kita harus melakukan secepatnya tuan Naruto.."

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedikitpun. Ia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan Naruto selamanya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke.."

"TIDAK!"

Itachi dan Fugaku menahan tubuh Sasuke, "Lepaskan aku!"

Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berjalan masuk sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke yang meronta-ronta dibelakangnya. "Bahagiakanlah dia untuk diriku, teme..."

"NARUTO! TIDAK! NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN PERGI!"

Naruto masuk kedalam, pintu dikunci dari dalam. Sasuke pun terlepas dari sergapan kakak juga ayahnya, dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan lemah. Ia menangis. "Naruto... Hiks.. Jangan pergi, janan tinggalkan aku... Hiks.." Sasuke terduduk menyender pada pintu dan memeluk lututnya sambil terus menangis.

# # #

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang telah terbujur kaku di atas kasur, tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Dengan gemetar, Sasuke membuka kain itu sampai dada. Wajah yang telah memucat dan mata yang terpejam. Sasuke miris melihatnya, air mata tak henti-hentinya menuruni pipi porselen miliknya. Dada kiri Naruto terlihat ada bekas jahitan, didalam dirinya sudah tidak ada jantung kehidupan. Tangisannya semakin deras. Sasuke mengecup bibir dingin itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

# # #

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Mutsuki, sudah besar kini. Umurnya menginjak 3 tahun. Dan Hinata yang telah sehat. Mereka bertiga bermain-main di atas bukit dibawah pohon sakura. Tempat almarhum Naruto sering bermain bersama dengan Sasuke juga Hinata. Terlihat Mutsuki bercanda ria dengan ibunya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang melamun, duduk menyender pada pohon. Memikirkan Naruto. Lamunannya buyar karena Mutsuki memanggilnya, "Ayah... Ayo kita belmain becama ibu.." Ujar Mutsuki cadel.

Mutsuki menarik-narik tangannya, merengek. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu. 'lucu' fikirnya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, dan menatap ke arah langit biru dengan sedikit awan putih disana. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang memandang langit dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tahu, pasti ia sedang membayangkan wajah Naruto di langitu biru itu. Hinata bergumam, "Terima kasih, Naruto..."

Sasuke mendengarnya dan menoleh sedikit kearahnya, kemudian menatap langit kembali.

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. Cintaku tak akan mati... Kau masih hidup, didalam diri Hinata, kekasihku yang dobe..._

Terbayang wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan mata terpejam di langit...

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

Mutsuki: "Ayah, ciapa itu Naluto?"

Sasuke&Hinata: (saling pandang satu sama lain...) "Hmmm... Nama adikmu nanti Mutsuki kun..." (kelepasan bicara)

Mutsuki: "Aku akan punya adik ya bu? Holeeee!"

Hinata tersenyum kecut menatap Sasuke...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Review please?


End file.
